Hope
by Haruka Sakurano
Summary: What is the point? I don't need my life, I rather die then live my pathetic life. Leave me alone and don't come near me.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Hi guys… this is my first fan fiction story so please don't judge me…**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Queen Hanako's Pov**

" _Please be safe… my dear children… you must save the universe together… may you be safe… I won't ever forget you all but please… promises me this… never fall into despair… it will become your downfall so for the sake of this kingdom and universe… overcome your fears and may you be bless by the light… especially you… my dear Haruka… please… don't fall…" I fell so weak… is this my end…?_

" _Mother! Father! Don't leave us I beg of you! Cecil and I are only 9 years old and onee-sama Honoka is 12! We can't take care of our youngers siblings on our own! We don't have the power to protect them! How can we possibly protect our dear siblings!? Mother! Father! Please! Answer us!" cried our 2 beloved sons._

" _You must leave! This kingdom will soon fall so please flee from here and protect your dear siblings and yourselves! You are all the next generation of this family so leave at once!" said my husband, King Shun. I could tell he wasn't going to last long either. He seems to be breaking to the point that he is forcing himself to open a portal for them and started forcing them in it_

" _No! Mother! Father! What's going on? Whatever your doing, please stop! Onee-sama, why are you not saying anything!?"said the twins as I watched in sadness my children moving into the portal in despair and seing my oldest daughter traumatized and breaking down on every moment that is passing by. A few moments later, my husband managed to put them completely into the portal. Those moments felt like hours… I could hear my sons crying out to us and my daughter breaking down completely. I hope they will be alright..._

 **Kanata's Pov**

" _Why…I guess I will have to do as Mother and Father says for their sake…" I thought to myself._

" _Are we… going to survive…?" asked my younger brother._

" _I don't know Cecil… but I know that we must be on guard at all times..." I said, trying hard to assure him. When I looked down to see my little sister in my arms, Haruka, she looked like as if nothing happened. I'm not surprised… after all… she is only 1 year old… she won't even remember any of this chaos…_


	2. Chapter 2: 4 years later

**_2rd chapter huh… oh well, here goes nothing. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: 4 years later

 **Haruka's Pov**

"…"that's it… it has been 3 years since _that_ incident. I still remember it deep in my mind and it is still hunting me. A nightmare worm I detest so much… Oh right… I forgot… I haven't introduced myself yet, haven't I…? My name is Haruka Sakurano and right now, I am practicing martial arts despite my young age. I have long peach hair and blue eyes as deep as the sea. My birth date is the 25th December 2002 and today is my birthday...

"Haruka, take a break and come over to eat breakfast with us!" said my oldest brother Kanata. Kanata Sakurano, oldest brother in the family and he has a twin younger brother named Cecil Sakurano. Kanata has pink hair […] (I'm not going to describe his features but he is the prince from Go! Princess Precure, the older brother of Towa). He's a kind brother but I don't really talk to him. Actually… I hardly talk to anyone.

"Yeah, comei on Haru-chan! Today's our birthday! Why the glumy face!?" Kazuto exclaimed. Kazuto Sakurano, my twin brother. Compare to me and him, he is a happy-go-lucky guy. He's not as educated as I am but I guess it's normal. After all, we are 5 years old and compare to everyone, I am in a very advanced level of education. Our personalities are the complete opposites of each other. And now you're all probably wondering why I am so gloomy right now. It's pretty simple actually. I _HATE_ my birthday. Why? Because that was the day that the chaos from 4 years ago was on. Kanata, Cecil and onee-sama may think that I don't remember anything but I do. I remember every single details of what happened on that day and I keep having them as nightmares at night. I hate this… That's it, I have enough. The idiot Kazuto won't shut up at all. I get the message now… stop calling me over but… I feel so tire… maybe I over did it with practice… I look at the time and it showed me 7 am… so I practice for 4 hours huh? No wonder I feel tire… but why do I feel like something is going to happen…? Who knows… I'll just go now…

 **Kanata's Pov**

"As usual, she is taking her time" I said as I breathe deeply. I looked to see if Cecil was here but seems like he isn't. Looks like we are going to see him later.

"Looks good" said Sara, our oldest sister that has decided to join us for breakfast. Sara Sakurano, oldest sibling in the family and she is 16 years old. She has orange hair and eyes […] (same thing, I won't describe her and it will be the same for the rest of the characters, I'll only describe the ones that I created. Sara is from Mermaid Melody). She is kind but ever since the incident, she has a part of her that looked dark… as if half of herself are stuck in the dark…

"Yeah! It looks yummy~" exclaimed Miko. Miko Sakurano is the youngest child in the family. She is 4 years old, 7 months and 14 days. For some unknown reasons, she was born 7 months and 14 days after Haruka and Kazuto. Strange… it should be at least 8 months but I guess that's not very important. She has beautiful red hair […] (Towa from Go! Princess Precure). Anyways… guess it's time to eat.

"That's right Miko! Sara! Took some time to make these delicious food now you better stuff your stomachs because we will be going to see Cecil at the orphanage" I told them. I wonder what song Cecil, Haruka and Kazuto will be singing for them. I have my music sheet memorized but I don't know the song. I guess I'll find out later. Than I noticed that Haruka wasn't eating her food. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she never eats on Christmas Eve and Christmas… I wish I knew why…

 **Normal Pov**

"What song are you guys going to sing with Cecil at the orphanage Haruka? You're the one that is in charge of composing it right?" Sara asked Haruka.

"Nothing" Haruka said sitting still in front of her food with no impression.

"What do you mean nothing? Has to be something!"

"Just leave me alone"

"No I won't until you tell me" Sara said irritated.

"No now leave me alone"

"Fine…I just hope you have something composed…" Sara said in frustration.

"Just let her be Sara, you should know the way she acts by now" Kanata said calmly.

"I know but I don't want it to become a disaster" Sara said worried.

"It will be alright" Kanata replied

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry if that was bad... but I hope that you will continue reading it**_


	3. Chapter 3: Amazing Grace

_**Chapter 3… The chapter of the performance... please pretend that Kazuto is singing like a kid from Uta no Prince-sama. He is not singing the song as deep as Ichinose Tokiya. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Amazing Grace

 **Normal Pov**

When Kanata, Sara, Miko and Kazuto has finished eating their breakfast, they went to their separate rooms and were getting ready. Haruka didn't eat her breakfast so she was already prepared and she is now waiting for her siblings to get down.

* * *

So now you're probably where they live now since the incident. Oh well… a little flashback won't hurt…

After the incident, they have landed on the planet Earth. When they landed, they have landed in front of an dojo worm they later discover that their cousin, Takuya Ide, was living in it. Takuya Ide, our cousin, is an Idol on earth and it seems like he was practicing his vocals. He was 13 years older than Haruka and Kazuto at the time.

When he found us, Cecil explained everything that happened and Takuya had let them stay at the dojo as long as they want. They later met a few friends around Haruka, Kazuto and Miko's age. And for the next 4 years, the little ones spend most of their time with them except for Haruka who is more like keeping them company with the others than hanging out with them. Sara has launched her own debut in the world of celebrities. Cecil and Kanata takes care of the younger siblings at the time.

Now… back to the present...

* * *

Finally all of her brothers and sisters are ready and they left the dojo on their way to the orphanage. They arrived by walking a few minutes later and they find Cecil at the entrance. Cecil waves at them and they waved back except for Haruka.

"You guys are finally here!" Cecil exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry for the wait" Sara replies back with a smile.

As everyone entered, Haruka left to go to the back of the building. Kazuto followed her and Kanata went to prepare his violin. Sara goes to get the music ready and finally, it was time to start.

"Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! As you guys all know and have been waiting for, we will have a performance for you guys as a Christmas gift! So now introducing the composer of the new song, Haruka!" the orphanage's owner with enthusiasm. Haruka goes in front of the kids and the owner of the orphanage calls Kazuto and Kanata to come join Haruka.

"Hey guys! I hope you'll all enjoy our performance!" Kanata shouts out.

 **Haruka's Pov**

"The name of the song is Amazing Grace" I said and I started singing as the music started as well:

 **Amazing Grace (Uta no Prince-sama version)**

Haruka: _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_

 _That saved a wrench like me_

 _I was once loss, but now am found_

 _Was blind but now I see_

I could hear very clearly the sound of the violin coming from Kanata's violin. It was elegant and beautiful. So peaceful… I wonder…how long has he been practicing for this song…? I don't remember him practicing once at all…

Kazuto: _T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear_

 _And Grace my fears relieved_

 _How precious did that Grace appear_

 _The hour I first believe_

Not bad… but can be better. I know he practiced a lot with Cecil but I guess it's alright. He's only 5 years old just like me so don't expect from a 5 years old kid too much. Oh well…

Both: _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_

 _That saved a wrench like me_

 _I was once loss, but now am found_

 _Was blind but now I see_

 **Normal Pov**

The kids were overjoyed by the end of the performance. Many cheers could be heard and many smiles were there too. The performance was a success and a certain someone was surprised. Well guess who? It was Sara. She have never thought that she'll ever see her sister so emotional in her life before and wow… she has no idea she has such a nice voice for an 5 years old girl. It amazed her a lot.

* * *

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, if you guys are wondering where did Fine, Shade and the others go, you will see them in the later chapters and don't worry, Fine is the main character and you will understand what I mean by that soon.**

 **Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Accident

**H** **ey everyone, I want to thank AngelNyanCat for giving me a comment for my first story so thank you so much! It gave me encouragement to continue the story. I was afraid no one would read my story so I thought it would be pointless to continue. Thanks again! Also, I will try to make the chapters longer so yeah! On with the story now…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Accident

 _After the performance…_

 **Cecil's Pov**

"That was great" I exclaimed in joy. I was happy that it was a success after all.

"Of course it was, we're talking about Kanata here. He's a pro in violin, what did you expect!?" said my little brother Kazuto. Honestly… this guy… that is not who I was talking about.

"I'm talking about Haruka, Kazuto" I told him.

"What!? Why!?" Kazuto starts jumping around, screaming in curiosity.

"It was because no one expected her to sing so well for a five years old" I explained to him. It was also the first time I heard her sing.

"Oh! How about mine then?" He was now looking at me like an obedient puppy, how awkward can this position be?

"Yours is fine…" I told him but then that was when I realized that Haruka was nowhere in my view. I don't even know if she is still in this building.

"Yay! Wait… where's Haru-chan?" Kazuto asked with an worried face.

"Now that I think about it, Kanata isn't here as well" Sara remarked while holding hands with Miko, our little sister who has no idea what is going on.

"Let's go look for them and meet up at the entrance in half an hour" I told them and left to search for them.

 **Kanata's Pov**

I was on my way to the exit of the building until I saw a shadow that ran pass by me. That must have been Haruka but for some reason, it gave me a very bad feeling. It was full of negative energy… there was no way it could be her. I went out of the building and I come face to face with Cecil

"Taihen! Taihen! Haruka is missing!" I frowned at this. Missing? This is bad… I took out my cellphone and called Sara.

"Hi Kanata, where are yo-"

"Meet me at the park near by, no time to explain" I told her

"Alright"

 **Kazuto's Pov**

"I'm tireeeeeed" I yelled as I bumped into the orphanage owner

"Are you alright Kazuto? If you are looking for your siblings, I saw them going towards the park" the orphanage owner told me

"Eeeeehhhhh?! Eveeeeeryooone?" I asked her

"Yes… but I didn't see your twin-"

"Ok, thanks lady!" I quickly said and left toward the park leaving her stunned

A few minutes later I arrived at the park and I see everyone except Haru-chan there.

 **Kanata's Pov**

I was in the middle of the area and when I saw Kazuto joining us, I started casting a spell. After a few moments, I managed to locate my little sister.

"I found her, she is at the entrance of a forest!" I exclaimed, surprised to see her at such a dangerous place.

"Then guide us there" Cecil said with a serious expression.

Wasting no time, I led them to Haruka. We jogged to the direction of the forest and suddenly, we were hit by something. I fell unconscious afterwards.

Meanwhile with Haruka…

 **Haruka's Pov**

It's obvious that someone is following me. Whoever it is, I'll be sure to leave that person's sight. I suddenly heard the stalker come out and he attacked me. I dodged by reflexes and I stopped on my tracks. The stalker wasn't alone, he had at least 30 companions behind him. I wasn't sure if I could deal with all of them so I ran as fast as I could to the opposite direction.

After a few minutes, I thought I loss them and stopped running. I looked straight ahead and saw my family trapped in a magic bind and they were all unconscious in the middle of the row.

 **Normal Pov**

Haruka sees a rampaging ugly car coming to her family's direction and quickly used a floating spell to lift her family on the sidewalk but didn't managed to lift Miko. The crazy car almost hit Miko until Haruka quickly push her aside. Miko wakes up and starts crying. The family wakes up and sees something they never thought they would see.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunny Kingdom's bal

**I'm sorry for the long update. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fine's Pov**

Waiting for life to just shut up, I waited for Rein to finish getting dress for our mother's birthday party celebration. I mean, I've been waiting for her to come out for 4 hours now! What could she possibly be doing for 4 hours just to wear a dress! After 30 more minutes of waiting, I kicked the door open to see her shocked face as she saw me coming through the door. She quickly composed herself and asked me if I was fine.

"Do I look fine to you?" I answered her, giving her the are-you-serious-face.

"Did I keep you waiting?" She said, resuming to whatever she was doing with a box of accessories.

"Are you being serious? How are you so calm? It's been more than 4 hours and you ask me that now?" I watched her as she smiles awkwardly.

"Aha... Ha… Hahaha… My bad Fine… Has it really been that long? Oh wait… You aren't even ready! Why aren't you dressed up?! " She looked at me as if I was crazy. Oh crap… I totally forgot to avoid her for _**that**_... Oh no… this is going to be hell…

"I can get ready in only a few minutes, I'll be fine. I'll go get ready now if you'll excuse me" I quickly try to leave the room but as soon as I did, someone held on to my arm tightly.

"Oh no, you will not escape! I'm going to dress you up like a pretty goddess and you'll be so beautiful!" She claimed as she starts dragging me back to the room.

"I'll be fine on my own, you don't need to help me get ready." I calmly told her as I slowly feel like dying.

"I'm not letting you go until I'm satisfied!" Rein proudly replied as I drown myself in despair. Well then… it's hell time.

 **Someone's Pov**

What is going on god dammit! Why is nobody listening to me today?! I'm trying to find out what's happening today and my mother just won't tell me! All she told me was to get dress for a party and that was all. My little sister was twirling around and started acting like a little monkey trying to run wild until there's no end. She even ignored food from our cook! Just what is going on today?! I went to go join my little sister and my mother as I'm done getting dressed in my regular prince outfit and waved at them.

"Hello mother, to whose party are we attending tonight?" I asked, trying to hide my really irritated attitude.

"You will see when we get there" she softly replied as I replied back with a nod. Why all the secrets? I just don't get it.

 **Fine's Pov**

THAT. WAS. TORTURE. I feel disgusted with myself. Compare to my sister, I'm not a girly person that adores clothes and romance. Such a pain, how am I still surviving her girly attitude? It makes me sick. I mean… we're… different. We will never be the same. **Never**.

I followed my sister as we went to the ballroom. There were many guests from different kingdoms and I'm going to admit, there are _way_ too many people here.

"Fine, come on! We have to get to Father and Mother! Hurry!" I calmly walked across the bright room.

"There's no need to rush, we're already late. The fact that we're there faster won't change the fact that we're late. Mind that I have to remind you that you were the one that caused the both of us to be late and because of that, I had to receive a lecture from Camelot along with you." I watched as she gets anxious.

"Waaaaahhh, just hurry up! I hear that Prince Bright is here and I really want to be his first partner! I really need to present myself too! Waaaaiiii, oh Bright-sama!" She said loudly and having hearts in her eyes, causing people around us to stare and greet us. I feel like she's going to get lectured again. Why do I even bother in the first place? I quietly sigh as I continued walking forward _smiling_ to our guests. "Fine! Why are you taking so long?!"

"And why are you whining when you know that you should behave yourself. You know how Camelot reacts to your misbehaviors. You need to learn how to control yourself." I quietly told her as I went to greet Mother and Father with a bow. "Our deepest apologies for our lateness, Mother, Father." Rein quickly joins me as she bows as well.

"It's alright you two. Go and enjoy yourselves tonight." Mother says with a gentle smile as Father stands up and officially announces the festivities of Mother's birthday celebration.

As soon as he did so, I left them alone and went to have some cake. Oh and did I mention that I was wearing a mask and a wig? Mother permitted me to wear one since you had a choice to wear a mask or not. When I was about to grab a piece of cake, I see a baby girl on a flying star eating cake like there's no tomorrow. If I'm not mistaken… I think she's the princess of the Moon Kingdom. I heard that she loves sweets. Well then… I guess I'll go greet her with a cake before I decide to go greet the kings and queens from other kingdoms. I walked over to her to see her stuffing her mouth in another batch of cake.

"Hello Princess Milky, I take it you're in good health?" I smiled at her as she takes the cake from me and thanks me with her… baby language? Oh well, at least I know that she's a smart child. There's not much to say now so I guess so I'll go greet the other guests. "I hope you'll enjoy your evening tonight Milky-sama." I give her bow and went to greet the other kings and queens.

After greeting them all, I left the room and went to the garden. I went to see the flowers since I didn't get to do so today. For some reason, I have a huge attraction to flowers. It's like I have a special connection to them… Or maybe it's what they call liking something. Ever since I've seen flowers for the first time, I've been taking care of this garden. After walking around for a little bit, someone calls out to me.

"Hi, may I have a moment with you?"

* * *

 **Who is it?! Wait until the next chapter and see! I'm sorry if this story has been lame for some of you, I'll try to improve and I hope you guys will give me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Visit at the Moon Kingdom

**Sorry for the wait. I don't own anything and I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Shade's Pov**

"Hi, may I have a moment with you?" I asked her, wondering who she is. She was a beautiful and elegant person with silver long hair (take reference from Twilight from Go! Princess Precure) with a dark pink dress.

"How shall I give you the moment you wish for Shade-sama?"

"May I ask who you are?" She has this really strange and mysterious feeling around her… I can't help but be curious of this mysterious person.

"I am one that you will soon discover in the future. The etiquette here is that if you wear a mask, you are to not ask for identities." She does have a point… This ball did allow people wearing a mask if they wanted to.

"I'll be taking my leave now if you are done Shade-sama." I snapped back to reality as I nod in return. "Until our next meeting Prince Shade."

"Until then." I replied as she slowly walks back to the ballroom

 **Fine's Pov**

Well then… He was… awkward. What exactly did he want with me? I guess I'll ignore that for now. I walk back into the ballroom as I see Rein dancing with Prince Bright, drooling. Looks like I'm going to have to try to avoid her as much as possible tonight. I do not want to talk to her, no matter how many times she tries to. Otherwise, I'm going to get a headache if I listen to her babbling all night.

On the next day, I get up to get ready for breakfast. I looked around the room and saw my casual clothes. Since I am "obligated'' to wear the same clothes as Rein, I decided to wear them for I don't know whose sake. Surprisingly, I don't know today's schedule either. As I'm done dressing myself, I left my room to go to the dining room. On my way there, I come across Rein. She noticed me and approached me.

"Good morning Fine! What are you doing today?" Oh I have an idea.

"Rein; do you know the schedule for today?" I observed her for a bit.

"Ummm… Who knows? I think we're going to meet Mother's best friend … but why do you ask? Is there something wrong?" I stood there in silence without saying a word.

"We should go for breakfast. For once, you're up early. Camelot will be happy to know that you're early for once. You're on time too. Anyways, enough with the talking. We better get going now." I calmly said as I started walking again. She quickly agrees with me happily as she follows me. We enter the room as our parents await us there and greet us both.

"Good morning Mother, Father." Rein and I both said at the same time as we bow to our parents and we went to our respective seats. I quickly took this moment to confirm what I've been wondering this morning.

"Mother, I have a question." She looks up to me and gives me an approval to continue. "What are we going to do today?"

"We're going to visit Queen Moon Malia today as you have most likely heard of her. She also came at yesterday's party as well." I nod back at her in agreement. "Moon Malia is my best friend and childhood friend and we were always together. Since we haven't been together for so long, we thought about having a day together and have this chance to have you two girls meet her children." Wait so I'm going to waste my time there? This is going to be enjoyable for Rein but certainly not me. I don't like wasting my time for nothing. Looks like I'll have to bear with it for a bit. It also seems that I'll be seeing that Prince again. Hopefully we won't end up speaking to each other alone or something.

After finishing breakfast, the whole family goes to the balloon. On our way there, Rein started talking about how wonderful Prince Bright was yesterday. I was just staring outside of the window, waiting to be there already. Anyways, the only enjoyment I'm going to have is probably their garden. I am a little curious about the plants and flowers they have there. They could have flowers that I've never seen before too. Hopefully, they'll let me have a walk there. It'll be nice to not get bored and waste time. Before I know it, we have arrived at the moon shape castle.

 **Rein's Pov**

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG AND OMG, WE'RE HERE! I can finally meet the queen and her children for the first time! This is going to be so much fun! Oh wait… What is Fine going to do? She's not a social person… Oh no! I forgot to as her what mode she's going to be in! Oh no no no no no no no no noooooooooo I'm going to freaked out now! I quickly looked around to see if Fine was still around and she's not! Where did she go?!

"Mother, where's Fine?"

"She's already inside dear, is something the matter? You look pale."

"I'm not sure which mode Fine's going to be in, that's all."

"Don't worry; she's going to be in her identical twin sister mode." She smiled at me telling me that it will be alright.

"I hope so, sometimes I just don't understand what to do. It's like she doesn't want me as a sister."

"Oh don't think like that Rein! I'm sure that Fine cares for you; maybe it's just because she is too shy to interact with you. You know how she is, I'm sure that you are aware that she's not exactly the talkative person. Relax dear, it will be alright."

"If you say so Mother." I gave her a small smile and followed her inside. As we go in, I see Fine and our Father waiting for us. I wanted to hug Fine when I saw her but I just remembered how much she hates these things. I was only allowed to do so when necessary. Then, I saw a maid welcoming us and we followed her to the Queen. The throne room was beautiful and we could see the Moon from here. There, I spotted a beautiful lady with a Moon hat… or crown… I'm not sure but it's so beautiful! I guess she's the queen. So pretty! She has two other kids standing beside her… more like one of them was on a flying star. How adorable! Anyways, I glanced at Fine and I saw her grimaced a little. I wonder what's wrong. Then I heard my parents greeting them.

"Hello Moon Malia-sama" I quickly said and bowed to her as Fine does the same. "My name is Rein."

"My name is Fine." I heard my sister say.

"And we are the twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom." Fine and I both said at the same time.

"My, what wonderful children you have there Elsa, Truth! It's also my pleasure to meet the two of you, Princess Fine and Princess Rein." She's so nice and gentle!

"It's wonderful to see you in good health Malia, how have you been?" Mother asked her as I curiously wonder who the two kids next to her are.

"I've been well, thank you Elsa. That aside, since your daughters have introduced themselves, let me have my children have their turn." She smiles at us and gestures the 2 people next to her to come forward. Oh my god, the guy that came forward is so handsome! But not as good as Bright-sama! Then the guy gave us a bow and started speaking.

"Welcome to our kingdom Queen Elsa, King Truth, Princess Fine and Princess Rein. It is a pleasure in meeting you all. I am Prince Shade, first prince of the Moon Kingdom and I hope that you will enjoy your stay. The one next to me is my little sister, Princess Milky." Ohhhh so he's a prince! So handsome but he still can't beat Bright-sama! His little sister is so adorable too! I watched them as Milky talks in her... baby language…? Whatever! She's just so cute!

"My! You have a really handsome son there Malia! Your daughter is adorable too! Right Truth dear?" I listened to oka-sama as she comments those two.

"Indeed Elsa. Malia, you have wonderful children. I believe that our kids will get along very well." I think so too otou-sama! I'm not sure about Fine though…

"Yes, thank you Elsa, Truth. Now then, since we are now finished with introductions, why don't we have some quality time together between us adults? Shade and Milky, you two are to spend some time with the twin princesses. I believe that this will be the perfect opportunity for the four of you to get to know each other." Moon Malia-sama said with a gentle smile on her face. She's such a nice person… Ahh! I can't wait to spend some time with them! I watched Shade-sama as he answers his mother with a 'yes Mother' and Milky giving her an enthusiastic response. Aww, so cute!

"You are right Malia. Fine, Rein, please enjoy yourselves with them." Oka-sama said as Fine and I replied to her with a 'yes'. Ohhhh, I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun! But I wonder what we will be doing…

"Moon Malia-sama" I heard Fine say in her very 'cheerful' voice as she continued. "May I have the honor of visiting your kingdom's royal garden please?"

"Of course Princess Fine! Shade, please make sure that you show Princess Fine where the garden is." Moon Malia-sama said as Fine looks somehow… glad as I heard her thank the Moon Kingdom's queen.

"Yes Mother." Shade-sama replied with a bow and continued. "Well then, Princess Fine, Princess Rein and Milky, shall we go to the garden?"

"Let us go!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"Then I bid you a good day with my Mother Elsa-sama, Truth-sama." Shade bowed at them and guides us to through the halls.

 **Normal Pov**

The 4 young royals were on their way to the garden as the blue haired princess endlessly asks questions about the kingdom. On the other hand, her other half seem to be spacing out. The 13 years old prince, noticing this, attempts to try to speak to her.

"Is there something on your mind Princess Fine? You have been extremely quiet for a while now and you seem to be deep in thought. Are you alright?" The prince asks as the princess suddenly comes back to her senses.

"Oh I'm ok! I'm just thinking about what type of flowers we will be seeing once we reach the garden." Princess Fine says.

"I see. I hope that you will be satisfied once we reach the garden. Is there any particular flowers that you wish to see or do you prefer visiting everything?" Prince Shade asks her.

"Nothing in particular, I just want to see them! I want to be able to see them all!" Fine says as she gives him a smile.

"Alright then Princess Fine, we are almost there."

 **Fine's Pov**

That was a close call. I did not want him to find out I was bored but at least I was not lying. 'Alright Fine, stay focus.'

"Prince Shade, you don't need to keep calling us Princess Fine and Rein all the time! Stop with all these formalities and just call us by our names and while we are at it, I'll call you Shade! Milky too! Is that ok?" Good, I'm doing like I should be doing… am I? I glance at Rein as she agrees with me but knowing her, she will still call him Shade-sama or anything related. Hold on… Is she seriously drooling right now?! What is she still doing in her dream world... Oh boy…

"Ah… Alright then, if you insist, Fine and Rein." He looked hesitant there. I'm not surprise; it's not every day that you find a princess asking you to cut the formalities. Well… we princesses of the Sunny Kingdom are known to be the most not princess like in the mysterious star so I guess… I live up to my name? I'm not particularly fond of it though…

"Hold on, where did Milky go?" Rein ask.

"She probably went to the kitchen or her room." Shade answered, gesturing us to the garden. As we pass through the doors, I was amazed. All the flowers were in full bloom, shining under the moon. It was a wonderful sight. It was as if these flowers were meant to be here.

"I see that the garden pleases you very much Fine." Are you serious? They are all so unique!

"Yup, it's beautiful! I'll go look around! Take your time with Rein!" I quickly left them as I run through the maze of flowers. I'm finally alone. Well, at least I reduced the risks of being alone with the prince. I hope he didn't realize that I am the same person as last night. Anyways, these flowers really are wonderful. I guess I will stay here for a while. As I walk around the garden after an hour, I spotted a maid coming toward me.

"Good afternoon Princess Fine." The maid arrived in front of me with a bow and she continued. "The queen has requested for your presence to join her for lunch." Oh, it is time already? So I've been in the garden for almost 2 hours.

"Alright, what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Miki princess"

"Then please show me the way there Miki!" I told her since I don't really know where it is.

"With pleasure, Princess Fine. Please follow me."

* * *

 **Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hoe that you guys will give me a review. I'm still a beginner and a bad writer so I wish to improve myself so if there is anything that you guys don't like with the way I write or anything that can help me, feel free to point them out, criticize me, complaint or whatever you guys feel like saying. Thanks! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries

**Normal Pov**

After a good meal with the royals, a new guest has arrived upon hearing the twins' presence in the castle (don't ask me how please). This guest was Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom, a prince that has found an interest in the blue haired princess from last night after he heard that she has a twin. He was determined to find out more of this family. As he enters the castle escorted by a guard, he observes the beautiful palace as he arrives in front of the queen and gives her his salutations. He was then escorted to the garden as he notices a red haired girl that looked somehow similar to the one he met at the ball. Curious of the girl, he approaches her. As he approaches her, he noticed two others which were the Moon Kingdom's first prince and the blue haired princess from last night. Rein, noticing him, started going back to her dream world.

"Hello Bright-sama! What are you doing here?" Rein asks him with hearts in her eyes.

"I heard that the two of you are here. After hearing you talk about your family yesterday, I've become interested in getting to know the two of you." The blond haired prince said.

"Oh well that makes sense!" The red haired princess stares at the prince as her sister introduces her. "Fine, don't just stand there! Say something to Bright-sama!"

"Oh… My bad, hi Bright! It's nice to see you here!" Fine says, cheerfully.

"It is a pleasure in seeing you too, Princess Fine." The Jewelry Kingdom's prince says. "It is also a pleasure in seeing the two of you as well, Prince Shade and Princess Rein. I apologize for not greeting the two of you sooner."

"Oh please don't worry about it Bright-sama!" Rein answers and continues. "I'm sure that Shade-sama doesn't mind too! Am I right, Shade-sama?" She looks at him.

"… Yes, it is no problem. Would you like to join us?" The blue haired prince says.

"If you don't mind having me, then it would be a pleasure to join the three of you." Bright says as he follows the three young royals around the garden.

 **Fine's Pov**

Another prince in our group... I hope that there won't be another person joining in, especially when this Jewelry prince is here to get to know me and Rein. I wonder why he is interested… Is he after our kingdom's secrets? Frame? Or is he really just interested? Looks like I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him. I have to keep myself together too… I almost forgot to act like I should be there. But I wonder… Why did Prince Shade look like he was angry at him…? I think that I'm going to have to investigate this matter. Something tells me that these two know each other more than they look like.

"Princess Fine, is something the matter?" I looked at Prince Bright, keeping my act together.

"Oh it's nothing at all! I was just admiring the garden!" I told him as Rein suddenly pulls my arm and drags me next to the Moon Kingdom's prince. What is she planning? "Reeeiin, why are you pulling me?"

"Oh nothing! I just wanted to see something, that's all!" What is she…? I looked at her 'confusedly' at her as I watch her grinning like a total idiot. Seriously, what is she thinking?

For the next few hours, Rein was dragging Prince Bright everywhere and at one point, the Moon Prince and I were separated from them. That girl… I was suddenly brought to my sense when Prince Shade asks me a question.

"Do you want to rest somewhere, Fine?"

"Oh no I'm Fine! My name is Fine after all!" I really want to leave…

"Then would you like to go and have a seat in the dining hall? We can have tea time there if you like."

"Really? Would there be any sweets?" I asked him, looking _'excited'_.

"Of course, would you like anything in particular?" He asks me.

"Anything is fine!"

 **Shade's Pov**

Is it just me or does she looks like she's… forcing herself? I can't pinpoint the reason exactly but it feels like she's following a script. When she was in deep thought earlier, she looked like a different person. It's as if she was… no it can't be. At first I could not tell but now… whenever she does that… it feels… familiar… where did I see her before? As we walked through the hallways, I watched her. She had this really happy expression that Milky makes whenever the word 'sweets' comes in.

As we reached the dining hall, I asked the maids to prepare us some tea and some sweets for our guest. When I looked back, Fine was already sitting down in deep thought. I joined her as I observed her expression. Her eyes... They are so dark… What is she thinking? Not being able to watch her like this anymore, I could not help but say what was on my mind.

"Fine, why are you in pain?" I watched her expression as she gives me a blank look. Was I right? The moment I thought of that, she immediately laughs.

"What are you talking about Shade? Why would I be in pain when sweets are coming to me?" Wait… What? Hold on, is she like Milky? But that doesn't explain the dark serious expression I saw just now. I guess I'm going to take a different approach…

"Then why are you forcing yourself to act like a cheerful person and childish person?" She suddenly stops laughing and the atmosphere suddenly got tense. Was I right after all?

"How much have you figured it out?" She asks me. How much? I'm not even sure.

"That you are in pain and that you have been acting from the start?" This person… who is she? She was going to say something until I watched her looking at another direction and the atmosphere changed. I looked at what Fine was looking at until I realized that there were maids coming over.

"We have prepared the tea and the sweets for you, Fine-sama, Shade-sama. The tea that we have prepared is rose tea. As for the sweets, we have prepared strawberry cakes, blueberry cakes and cookies. I hope it is to your likings your majesties." The maids bow at us as they set up the tea and the food for us.

"Miki! Nice seeing you here again!" Fine suddenly exclaims.

"It is a pleasure in seeing again Princess Fine. I am honored that you remember me." I watched as one of the maids bows to the red-haired girl.

"Of course I remember you! You were the one that showed me to the dining room! Thank you for that!" I see, I was wondering why she knew her.

"You have a kind heart princess, I thank you for that."

"No need to thank me Miki! Thank you for bringing the food and the tea!" Fine says cheerfully with glitters in her eyes as she turns to the other maid and continues. "Thank you for bringing them too!"

"It is our pleasure Princess Fine." The two maids said as they bowed together.

"Yes, thank you." I told them as they bowed to me and leave. When they left, Fine started eating all the cakes. Oh man, she really is like Milky! It didn't take long for her to finish all the food leaving a few left.

"Shade, do you want some?" She's asking me that now after eating almost everything?! I looked at her dumbfound at what just happened.

"… I think I'm good. You can eat the rest." As I said that, she finishes everything. After eating everything, she goes emotionless and started to speak.

"I cannot tell you anything except for the fact that I don't recall being close to you. There are things that people don't want others to know and you are one of them."

"What do you mean? I do agree with what you are saying but I do not recall sharing secrets with you either." I told her.

"Then that makes us equal so don't you ever tell anyone about me. Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Is the prince facade for real or is it just a cover up for your identity, Prince Shade? Or should I say, Eclipse." Wait, how does she know about that? I was shocked, I didn't think that she knew about me being Eclipse this whole time. "The rumors about Eclipse are quite troublesome so I want to know why a prince would lie about his identity using the name Eclipse. Even if you do not tell me, I already have an idea of your reasons." Then why is she asking?!

"If I answer your question, will you tell me your reasons?" I watched her as she still looks at me with emotionless eyes. That girl… I don't understand her anymore.

"I guess that's fair." She says, waiting for me to begin.

"As you already know, I am indeed Eclipse. I used that name in other not to cause a commotion because if I, as a prince, went searching for something in other kingdoms, it would cause a commotion. I wanted to help people in danger by saving the Mysterious Star but that Moon Minister and his henchman are destroying this planet little by little without anyone suspecting him" I told her.

"I figured that part out already. A lying prince is not a good thing for the kingdom after all. It can shatter a good reputation in a blink of an eye. Also, the Moon Minister has caused too many problems so I already knew that he was hiding something and I already knew it was pretty bad too. That man may be able to fool others but he can't fool me. Please, go on." She said, looking not surprised.

"I went around in all the kingdoms to see what was going on and to try to see what the Moon Minister and his henchman were doing. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find anything yet." I waited a little to see her reaction until she started speaking.

"I guess that makes sense. As to my reasons…" Is she really going to tell me that easily? I waited as she continues. "… I am not who you think I am. That's why I am being this way."

"That's all that you are going to tell me?" Why isn't she revealing anything? Is that seriously all she's going to say? I guess that this isn't going to be easy after all.

"I already answered your question. I never said that I will be going into details nor did I say that I will have a lot to reveal either." She has a point… As I was trying to understand her behavior, she suddenly stood up from her seat.

"Please excuse me Shade, I must leave now."

"Then allow me to escort you Fine." She stares at me emotionlessly and goes toward the exit of the room.

 **Normal Pov**

As Fine and Shade walk alongside each other to the throne room, they spotted Rein and Bright there already.

"Ah Fine! Sorry for getting separated from you! I was having so much fun that I didn't realize that we loss you two!" The blue-haired princess worriedly said as her expression suddenly changed as she continues. "Anyways, that aside, did you have fun spending time with Shade-sama?"

"Oh it was a lot of fun!" Fine said.

"I'm glad that the two were having a good time along with Prince Shade and Prince Bright, but unfortunately, we must leave now." Queen Elsa said as she turns to the Moon Kingdom's queen. "Malia, I am sure that we all had a great time. We shall meet up again in the future."

"Yes we shall, this day has been very enjoyable for all of us. How about we meet up like this every month?"

"I am afraid that it will be hard due to our busy schedules but as soon as we have some time off, I will inform you. Is that alright Malia?"

"Yes of course! I wish you a safe journey back, Elsa, Truth, Princess Rein and Princess Fine."

"Thank you." The Sunny Kingdom's royal family bows as they leave the Moon Kingdom's throne room, escorted by the Moon Prince.


End file.
